Season Two
by SilverDawn15
Summary: The season two of Lucky Star with new students, romances, MMORPG, and over-active dads.


Lucky Star

Season 2 Episode 1: School and Games

'Last try to defeat this player,' Konata thought to herself as she played a MMORPG game. 'Then it's time to take their base.' She went through a gorse-covered iron gate to come face-to-face with a shark minion.

*You'll never reach the master!* It shouted before it swiped at her. "Slow attack Sharkhead!" She shouted as she used a sword counter swipe. It was defeated instantly and she moved on further.

There was a castle in the distance as she moved closer. She came to a garden full of wilting and dead plants. 'This guy REALLY likes to make an appearance.' She thought as she moved further.

Five plant minions jumped out of the plants and blocked her way. They all used their leaves to blind her and their vines to grab her. "Never underestimate a girl with the sword Leviathan!" She shouted as she sliced through the vines and the plant minions.

'Now to the castle!' She thought as she healed herself and ran to the castle. She came to a foyer that was partially lit and always spooky. "They REALLY like to scare their enemies don't they?" She asked herself as she went further in.

She came to a throne room that was like the rest of the castle and there was someone sitting on one throne. *Looks like someone made past my minions and found her way through my castle.* The player said as they got up from the throne.

She attacked with Sword Slice but he blocked with Counter Block. She saw what sword he was using in shock. It was the Atlantean sword, the counterpart of Leviathan. She charged with Shining Light but he blocked with Eternal Darkness.

'How strong is this guy?!' She thought as she tried to defeat him. It took three hours to try to defeat him, but she lost by a counter spell. "I need to get stronger," She said until she looked at the clock. "Yutaka's gonna yell at me for staying up this late, so I'll hit the hay."

The next morning...

"So this guy is really strong!" She said to Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki. "Is that so?" Kagami asked unamused. "He has an Atlantean sword! The counterpart of Leviathan." Konata said still in shock. "An Atlantean sword can defeat a Leviathan sword," Miyuki said, have researched the game. "But then again it can be defeated by Leviathan. So it's a win-lose sword."

On the other side of the road...

"This girl got past my minions and found her way to me!" A boy, that was short for his age, with dark blue hair and amber eyes wearing a school uniform said to his friends: a boy with red hair and bright blue eyes wearing white glasses and a school uniform, and two boys, fraternal twins, one with medium length curled green hair and dark green eyes, the other one with short green hair and dark green eyes, both wearing school uniforms.

"Who cares Katsu?" The curled green-haired boy asked. "She might go to our school Hisoka!" He shouted at him. "Maybe we will see her if we head to school?" The redhead suggested so they wouldn't be late.

In the classroom...

"Okay kids," Kuroi Nanako shouted. "We have four new students! Come on in and introduce yourselves!" Four boys came in the classroom with everyone staring.

"I'm Katsu Masahiro, I like movie making, arts and crafts, anime, and computer games." The boy with the dark blue hair and amber eyes said. "I'm Hisoka Michio and this is my twin brother Ryuu, I like sophisticated things, doing homework, and helping my brother with his." The boy with medium length curled green hair and dark green eyes.

"I'm Ryuu Michio, I am very shy so I don't like being in crowds, I also like making friends, trying to accomplish on my homework, even though my plans to do them fail, and seeing cute animals." The boy with short green hair and dark green eyes said.

"I'm Nao Minori, I am very smart for I have researched lots of things, I like my friends, learning new things, and helping my friends identify things." The boy with red hair and bright blue eyes wearing white glasses said.

"Alright then," Kuroi said. "Sit behind Izumi, Hiiragi, and Takara." The four that were mentioned stood up and the boys went to sit behind them. "It's kinda odd that the new kids are sitting near us aren't they?" Tsukasa asked Konata and Miyuki. "Yeah," Konata answered back. "But I feel like I've met one of them before."

"Let's just get through the day." Miyuki offered as the teacher started the lesson. The rest of the day up to lunch was pretty good.

At lunchtime...

"So there are four new boys in school?" Kagami asked as she got ramen. "Yep," Tsukasa said after she got ramen. "One of them is like me, his twin is like you." Konata came up with a bowl of ramen. "One of them is like me." She said, overhearing the conversation. "And the last one is like me." Miyuki said with a plate with sandwiches.

"So are those four the new guys?" Kagami asked while pointing at the table next to them with her chopsticks.

At the next table...

"I mean this player has a Leviathan sword! She almost beated me if I didn't cast that counter spell!" Katsu shouted to them. "Just give it a rest!" Hisoka shouted back. "No one cares about your game life!"

"One day that castle you have will be lighted if you let it," Nao said calmly. "Or if you're defeated." Katsu snorted and looked at his packed lunch. "There is no way anyone is beating: the Legendary Capturer Dusk!"

* * *

Okay, you know how Konata is the Legendary Girl A? The one who has rare items? Well Katsu captures legendary creatures in the game, that's why he's called Legendary Capturer Dusk. There will be some romance between the eight, I might start with Tsukasa and Ryuu. Anywho review if you can!


End file.
